grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Updates
]]For Updates in Chapter Two, go here! ]] This is a full list of the version history of Granny, compiled from changelogs on the App Store and Google Play Store. Version History [[Version 1.7.3|''1.7.3]] This update was released on April 18th, 2019 for Android and April 23rd, 2019 for iOS. * Added another "Game Over" ending. * Fixed another Freeze Trap glitch. [[Version 1.7.2|1.7.2]] This update was released on April 5th, 2019. * Now a little lower volume on the crickets outside. * Fixed a bug with the blood on the screen. * Fixed some small bugs '1.7.1' This update was released on March 30th, 2019. * Fixed a problem with the game freezing when you escape with the car on Practice mode. * Fixed a glitch with the Planks in the new area. * Fixed a glitch with the Freeze Trap. * Fixed a text problem in the game. * Fixed some small bugs. '1.7' This update was released on March 12th, 2019. It was released to PC on March 21st, 2019 as version 1.2. * Bigger house to explore. * Granny has a "new" rusty car. * New pet. * Now another way to defend yourself from Granny. * Fixed some small bugs. * The Starting Bedroom door is now unlocked on Day 2. * Another object to find '1.6.1' This update was released on January 21th, 2019. *Added rats (Nightmare mode). *Christmas is gone. *Changed Scripting Backend to Mono. *Fixed some bugs. '1.6' This update was released on December 11th, 2018. It was released to PC on December 20nd, 2018 as v1.1. * Added quality settings * Nightmare option (Warning scary) * Some changes on the main menu * Added a new "Game Over" scene * Changed the look of Granny's pet * Added a new way to defend yourself against Granny * Added a little Christmas feeling * Another item to find '1.5' This update was released on August 22nd, 2018. This was also the first PC release, ported as v1.0 on November 20th, 2018. * More places to explore. * Now there is a second way to escape from Granny's house. * Added "Practise" difficulty. * There are now more useful items to find. * Granny is now gone a little longer when she gets shot with the shotgun. * Granny now has a pet. * Fixed some bugs. '1.4.0.1' This update was released on May 30th, 2018. * Fixed a small problem in the option menu. '1.4' This update was released on May 29th, 2018. * Granny's house is a bit bigger now. * Added another way to defend yourself against Granny. * Now more items to find. * Fixed some small bugs. '1.3.2' This update was released on April 25th, 2018. * Added a second "Game Over" scene. * Added a second "The End" scene (only appears when teddy is "delivered"). * Fixed the problem with the player sometimes getting stuck in the wall to the secret passage. * Now the opportunity to get all the locks on the main door no matter what difficulty you play. * Extreme is now a little harder. * A little darker texture on Granny's house. * Changed some sounds. * Fixed some small bugs. '1.3' This update was released on March 30th, 2018. * More places to explore. * More objects to find. * Added Extreme difficulty. * An extra lock on the main door. (Extreme only) * Fixed some bugs. '1.2' This update was released on February 12th, 2018 * A little bigger house. * Added Hard difficulty. * Opportunity to get a bonus day. (only normal and Easy) * An extra lock on the main door. (only Hard) * Now you can drop items on bear traps to disarm them. * Granny's got legs :) * Small change of the menu. * A message appears on the player's screen to inform the Player that Granny has placed the Number Padlock on the '''Main Door' if the Player is 'too good' (Easy only) 1.1 This update was released on January 3rd, 2018. * The house is a bit bigger now. * Added more objects to find. * Now you have the opportunity to defend yourself against Granny. * Added Easy difficulty. * Fixed some bugs. 1.0.5 This update was released on November 30th, 2017. This was also the first iOS release, ported as Version 1.0 on December 11th, 2017. * Added a "Darker" button under options menu. * Granny's voice has changed slightly. * Fixed some small bugs. 1.0 Initial Android release on November 24th, 2017. Category:Important Pages Category:Community Category:Updates